criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gail Vangsness
Gail Vangsness was the killer of Adolfo Arias in What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale). She then appeared as a suspect in Bad Delivery (Case #51 of Grimsdale) and a quasi-suspect in Release Me From Death (Case #52 of Grimsdale), before getting killed in Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #53 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details Concerned over what happened to her, Diego and Hamilton went to the “Fvck-Strip-Drink” nightclub to talk to Gail, where they caught the latter dancing like a maniac along with Aiden. Realizing Aiden wasn’t enjoying himself, the duo pulled Aiden from Gail, where she then continued dancing, going to the dancing poles, where she pushed a stripper of the stage and started pole dancing. Everyone in the club started watching her and throwing cash at her, until she passed out. The duo went immediately for her aid, where she turned out to be dead. After Hasuro autopsied the body, he confirmed that Gail was drugged with ecstasy, where she ended up dancing until she died from exhaustion. Killer and motives Nyane was revealed to be the killer. After being confronted with evidence, Nyane confessed to the crime. Nyane told Diego and Hamilton that she knows about Gail’s ability to sense and detect demigods, and then she to the duo’s surprise revealed herself as the Anoterous’ leader, and that she drugged Gail to protect her identity. Diego and Hamilton were unconvinced by the fact that Nyane is the Anoterous’ leader, but they certain that one thing she said was true: She killed Gail to protect the leader’s identity. Nyane was sent to Judge Powell, who despite the fact she also disbelieved Nyane’s motive, sentenced her to life in prison for murder and messing up a police mission. Events Of Criminal Case What a Way to Start! Gail became a suspect in the murder after her posters for her gay rights campaign were found. Gail revealed that Adolfo used to be a member of her campaign but left as he found her too crazy. Gail was spoken to again after learning she blamed the victim for her arrest. Gail revealed that she was planning to protest against manspreading at the subways, by pouring bleach on the crutches of men who are opening their legs while sitting. Luckily, the victim reported her to the police before she gets to do that, which is why she was mad at the victim. In the end, it turns out she was the killer. Gail tried denying the crime, but under the pressure she began panicking and admitted to the murder, claiming she had no control over it. Gail told the duo that during the party she met a beautiful woman who offered her a drink then left, after drinking it, she lost control over her body and she started feeling dizzy and felt no emotions. Someone then whispered to her, and told her to collect bottles of beer from the kitchen’s fridge, and go to Victoria’s bathroom. Without feeling anything, Gail did what she was told, and waited at the bathroom until Adolfo was brought to bathroom, wondering why he was asked to be there. Adolfo was then knocked out, and Gail was ordered go haze him until he dies of alcohol poisoning, and she obeyed as if was the most normal thing to do. The person who ordered her to do everything left the bathroom, where after a few seconds of performing the ritual, Gail got back to her senses, and realized what she has done. Judge Powell was confused by Gail’s motive, and decided to send her to Grimsdale asylum. After the arrest, Judge Powell came to the station where she told Mia and Hamilton that she’d like to talk to them. Mia and Hamilton went to talk to Judge Powell to see what she wants. Judith explained that although Gail’s motive sounded like nonsense, the way she said it sounded genuine and thats she’d like the duo to dig deeper into it. The duo remembered Gail mentioning a pretty girl giving her a drink, so they decided to speak to Gail and asked her where she left the glass, which Gail confirmed that she left it at the kitchen. The duo investigated the kitchen, where they found half-empty glass of whiskey. The glass was sent to Sploder, who confirmed that Gail drank from it, and that when examining the content inside it, he found a weird substance, which he unfortunately couldn’t identify but it confirms that the drink was indeed dozed. Sploder then told them that he found fingerprints of a girl called Nadine Marquez, all over the glass. Mia and Hamilton went to speak to Nadine for an explanation on Gail’s motive, but Nadine claimed that someone told her to give the glass to Gail, and that had no idea it was dozed. When asked about the identity of the person who gave her the glass, Nadine told them that she couldn’t remember the face, since there were many people at the party. Bad Delivery Gail became a suspect after her necklace was found at the nursery. Gail told Diego and Hamilton that she came to the hospital to take an allergy test, and when asked about the murder, she lashed out at Diego for “assumed the victim’s gender”. Gail was spoken to again after an envelope of money with her name was found at Zoe’s hospital room. Gail revealed that she used to date a rich guy who broke things up for her, and desperate for money she lied about a pregnancy in order to receive child support money from him, and that she paid the victim money to fake a ultrasound for her, but she called out Gail of being disgusting instead. Gail was found innocent but after the investigation is over, Diego and Hamilton decided to speak to Gail after finding out she disturbed the hospital by starting a false alarm. The duo approached her and demanded an explanation where she claimed that she saw a monster, and explained that while she was at the nursery, she saw a girl that matched the description of Yoyo talking to Greg Gibbs, and she had a symbol of a dove over her head, which freaked Gail out. She then further explained that this happens to her nearly every ten minutes, and suddenly screamed and claimed that there is a symbol over Hamilton’s head. Concerned, the duo sent Gail to Rozetta told them there was still protozone on Gail’s body and reminded them about Samantha who gained the ability to detect berzillium and told them that Gail must have gained an ability to detect demigods after being injected to protozone. Diego and Hamilton thought that Gail’s ability may be useful, and told her everything about her ability where they offered that they’ll help her, but first they’d like her to use that ability of her to tell them whether she sees anyone with a thunderstorm symbol on their head that is not Galinda Singh. Gail accepted the deal and left the hospital, remembering what the duo told her. Release Me From Death Diego and Hamilton went to speak to Fayzah. When she was asked whether she realized that Chelsea was hiding something, she revealed she found her placing things in some sort of safe, which she hid at the kitchen. The duo investigated the kitchen where they found the safe Fayzah was talking about, which they searched and found a pile of stabled documents labeled “Anoterous”. Diego and Hamilton sent the booklet to Yoyo, who told them that she skim-read the documents, and noticed that most of it spoke about meetings in the “Fuck-Strip-Kill” a nightclub/brothel that played a huge part during the team’s mission in the Industrial District. Diego and Hamilton then remembered how the nightclub’s owner, Steve Liveman allowed two Anoterous’ to hide in the brothel section and deduced that he must be afflicted with them. The duo then went to speak to Gail Vangsness, whom they discovered had the ability to detect demigods, and informed her that they’d like her to investigate the club. Case appearances *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale). *Bad Delivery (Case #51 of Grimsdale) *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #53 of Grimsdale) Trivia *Gail Vangness’ role was originally written for a canon character called Gail Harding, however, it was changed to her to avoid misunderstandings. Gallery